Dreams can come true
by warriorlovver1
Summary: Harlee is a 15 year old girl, whose parents constantly fight. Her best friends Emmy and Callie live together with Emmy's moms, and they are Harlee's escape. sorry, bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

I sigh. I hear my parents screaming nasty, horrible things at each other through the walls._ Not again,_ I think as I plug my headphones into my computer, desperately trying to block out the raging argument my parents are having for the third time today. I get on Netflix and type into the search box, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". I scroll through the results, finding the first episode and click play.

My phone screen glows radiantly against my dark room and vibrates next to my leg. I type in my passcode, unlocking my phone, and two messages pop up. There's one from both my best friends Emmy and Callie.

_You ok? –E_

_We're worried, Harlee. –C_

I read them both and text them both: "_I'm ok, I guess. Parents are fighting. I wish we could live in Equestria so much... -H" _ It would be so nice to live in Ponyville with Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. My phone buzzes.

_I'm sorry. Wanna come over? We can all go to Emmy's. Omg, do you realize how cool it'd be to live in Equestria? –C_

_Come over, Callie's coming. Ikr, I'd kill to be a pony. –E_

I reply with, _ok. See ya soon. –H _ I gather my clothes, binder, phone and laptop into my schoolbag that is covered in buttons and paint splatters. I scribble a note explaining where I've gone, and I'll be back tomorrow after school (though it's not like my parents even care). I throw on my grey jacket. It doesn't conform to my full body well, but I'm going to Emmy's house, which is like across town, and its hella chilly outside. I call Dusk my owl, and she perches on my shoulder, and I take her out my window with me. I make my way across the dark town, toward my best friend's street.

I walk up to the door of Emmy's house, grabbing my key from my lanyard, and unlocking the door. I'm greeted by Emmy's moms, Vera and Rose. I hug them both and ask how they are. Dusk flies from my shoulder, and goes to Goldie, Emmy's dog, and Dawn, Callie's cat.

"Pretty good, kiddo. Parents at it again?" Vera asks me, drying a silver plate from the sink. I simply nod at her and she sighs. "Go on upstairs, honey, Callie and Emmy are up there." I kiss her cheek and thank her for letting me stay. "You're welcome, darling..." As I head up the stairs, I hear her murmur to Rose, "We need to ask to adopt her. Before she gets hurt by one of those idiots."

Rose mutter, "I know, hon, I know..."

I run up the stairs and burst into Emmy's room, flopping onto her bed, which was adorned by a white blanket covered by musical notes. Callie and Emmy are on the bed, laughing. Emmy's seafoam green eyes flash up at me and in an instant, the smaller girl is latched to me in a hug, legs around my waist. I stumble and try my hardest not to fall under the additional weight on my body.

"Celestia, you're happy aren't you? You're more excited than I've seen you since you got asked out before valentine's day!" I laugh as she detaches herself from my body.

"We were having a conversation about what we'd do if we were ponies and what our names and cutie marks would be." Callie laughs as I sit on the bed, crossing my legs.

"Oh? What were yours?" I ask, intrigued.

Emmy speaks first, "Well, I'd be a grey unicorn with a blue mane. I'd be called Silver Melody. And my cutie mark would be a musical note." Emmy smiles and looks to Callie, who smiles and speaks. "I'd be a white Pegasus with a pink mane. I'd be called Sugary Bliss, and my cutie mark would be a pink lollipop."

"Huh. I'd be...a grey Pegasus with a black, white, and cyan mane. I'd be named Color Shine, and my cutie mark would be a paintbrush. What do you think mom and mama's would be?" I reply, my green eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Let's ask!" Callie hops off the bed and walks downstairs. Emmy and I follow her.

We sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa, which houses Emmy's mothers. "Mom, mama, if you were a pony, what would your name, color, type-unicorn, Pegasus, or earth-mane color, and cutie mark be?" Emmy asks her mothers, seafoam green eyes glinting.

Rose giggles at us and Vera laughs, "You girls are 15 years old. How is it you are still watching shows meant for six year olds?"

"Mom!" Emmy pouts, glaring at Vera.

Rose pets Emmy's hair and says, "She's just teasing, darling."

"Alright, umm... I'd be a Pegasus. I'd be...grey with a light blue mane and my cutie mark would be a...wooden spoon."

"Your name." I say.

Vera turns her head toward me. "Hmm?"

"Your name." I repeat. "You forgot to tell us your name."

"Oh. Ummm...I'd be called Sweet Berry." Vera concludes, turning to her wife.

"Okay, I would be a white unicorn with a mane of three shades of grey. My cutie mark would be a needle with a piece of cyan thread. And I'd be called Silver Thread." Rose states. "What about you girls?"

"Pfft, easy. I'd be a grey unicorn with a blue mane. I'd be called Silver Melody. And my cutie mark would be a musical note." Emmy states.

"I would be a white Pegasus with a pink mane. I'd be called Sugary Bliss, and my cutie mark would be a pink lollipop." Callie says.

I reply, "And I would be a grey Pegasus with a black, white, and cyan mane. I'd be named Color Shine, and my cutie mark would be a paintbrush."

"Goodness, sounds to me like you girls have thought about becoming ponies before." Rose smiles.

"Yeah...it'd be better in Equestria than here any day." I mumble.

"It would be cool, I agree, but life isn't always fair." Rose's blue eyes flash up at the clock hanging above the television on the silver wall. "Darlings, it's ten o'clock, you'd better go to bed. We love you all." Rose kisses our foreheads and sends us to bed.

As I lie in between my best friends, trying to sleep, I whisper to no one in particular, "I wish we could live in Equestria...just me, Emmy, Callie, Vera, Rose, and our pets..." I feel Emmy unconsciously wrap her arm around my stomach as I drift off to sleep; slipping into the one place I'm truly happy, my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunk, thunk. Thunk, thunk, thunk._

"Quiet, Emmy..." I moan, still tired and exhausted.

"What the?!" Vera almost screams.

"Calm down, it'll be ok!" I hear Rose's frantic soothing.

"Ungh..." I groan, opening my eyes. I expect to see Emmy rushing to get to school, but what I actually see is so far from it I can't believe it. I see two grey ponies with blue hair and two white ponies-one with grey hair, and the other pink hair. We are in the middle of a forest, with lush green trees around us, rustling in the wind. I see Goldie, Dawn and Dusk sniffing around at us.

"Wha?" I stand, only to find that instead of two legs, I have four.

The grey pegasus with blue hair and green eyes frantically gallops to me. She places her front hooves on my shoulder blades, and I recognize Vera's voice coming from the pegasus. "Harlee! What is happening?!"

"I-I don't know! But I bet I know who can help us..." I look at the pink-haired pony, Callie, and the blue-haired pony with seafoam green eyes, Emmy, and they smile at me.

"Twilight Sparkle!" We say together.

"Wait! _Princess _Twilight!" Emmy says.

"But wait, Harlee." Rose pipes up. "Isn't this what you all wanted?"

Emmy, Callie, and I look at each other. "Well, yeah...but not if you don't want to stay here."

"oh, darling, we want you to be happy...even if it means living as ponies." Vera says, looking at rose. "Besides, it's not every day that you wake up a pony with your best friends and moms!"

I giggle, "And I'd like to test these babies!" while stretching my grey wings wide.

"Well, we aren't gonna learn by standing here!" Callie beams her beautiful smile at us. "We could get Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight to teach us. I mean, now that Twilight's an alicorn, she could help."

"Hey, maybe Rarity and Princess Twilight can teach us to use our horns!" Emmy nudges Rose, smirking.

"Well, first off, we cannot call ourselves by our names, or everypony will be suspicious." I say, knowing everypony will be have to be called by a different name. "Rose?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'll be Silver Thread." She murmurs, kicking something on the ground with her hoof.

"Sweet Berry." Vera says.

"I'm Sugary Bliss." Callie says.

"Silver Melody." Emmy says nonchalantly.

"I'm Color Shine." I say. "Ok, well, let's go and find them. You know we'll have to explain why 5 full-grown mares can't use their horns and can't fly."

"true..." Emmy murmurs.

"Well, let's be off." Callie leads the way toward Ponyville, with Dawn on her back, Dusk on mine, and Goldie trotting happily alongside Emmy.


End file.
